Sesshomaru y su deseo de Navidad
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Rin le propone a su amo que para Navidad pida un deseo. Claro que para Sesshomaru ese "proponer" es una orden, disfrazada con cara de ángel. Pasara por las vergüenzas de su vida, pero "Por Rin, vale la pena". Para la actividad del foro "Sientate!": "cuentos navideños del Sengoku".
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Soy la increíble Jul, que viene a asombrarlos con el primer fic navideño de este año (no sé si habrán más de este anime u otro). Este fic es para la actividad del mes de diciembre del foro ¡Siéntate! Yo solo elegí el título y de ahí me inspire.

Disclaimer: "Inuyasha" y sus personajes, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo hice la historia de este fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

**Ennegrecido y comillas: pensamientos.**

Palabras entre los guiones: dialogo.

Sin guiones: narración.

Es un fic SessRin y algo de InuKag, entre otras parejas.

Y sin más que decir, aquí les dejo a "Sesshomaru y su deseo de navidad".

−No es hermoso, Sesshomaru-sama?

Había dicho una joven de cabellos castaños oscuros hasta la cintura. Ojos almendra, y labios rosados por naturaleza. Esbelta figura, perfecta podría decirse para sus 18 años. Mostraba una enorme y hermosa sonrisa, observando con un toque infantil las vitrinas de las tiendas, dando cortos pero alegre saltitos. En cambio el hombre, de 23 años que la acompañaba, tenía ojos de color ámbar, una mirada fría e indiferente. Era alto y atractivo. Su cabello era de color plateado, dándole un toque único.

−Hmph! –dijo en respuesta. La joven solo giro a observarlo y agrandar su sonrisa. Sabía que su amo no era de muchas palabras.

Así es, "amo". Era una larga historia… que se resumirá en unas simples líneas. Era huérfana desde los 10 años y no tenía dinero, a los 17 años un grupo de maleantes casi la mata, Sesshomaru la rescata, y fue convertida en su protegida.

Había sido la noticia más hablada por todos. Una pobre huérfana, convertida en la protegida del gran Sesshomaru Taisho, un empresario multimillonario, que además era el hombre más deseado.

−Sesshomaru-sama? –dijo la muchacha, dejando de observar una vitrina que mostraba varias decoraciones navideñas. Él dejo de mirar al vacío, y se dirigió hacia su protegida.

−Dime –con esa palabra seca, le dio a entender que era todo oídos.

−Que es lo que desea para esta Navidad? –pregunto de forma inocente. Pudo visualizar como levantaba una ceja, signo de que no entendió bien.

−A que te refieres?− hablo con su masculina voz.

−Pues…− dijo ella sin quitar su sonrisa− me refiero que es lo que quiere para esta Navidad. –aun podía ver la incomprensión en la cara de su amo – Es que…bueno, en el orfanato en el cual vivía,− dijo con un tono casi melancólico al recordar el sitio donde paso la mayor parte de su infancia y adolescencia – teníamos la tradición de pedir un deseo para Noche buena, esperando que Santa Claus los escuchara y tuviera compasión de nosotros, al ser, bueno, huérfanos –dio un suspiro al recordar todas esas Navidades en las que siempre quedaba despierta, esperando que aquel hombre de traje rojo, quisiera ayudarla a encontrar una nueva familia.

−Hmph… no soy apegado a tradiciones –dirigió su vista al frente. –no son de mi interés.

−Pero es divertido! – sin parar de sonreír.

−Son tonterías en la que solo un iluso podría creer –dijo fríamente.

La sonrisa de Rin desapareció, cambiando a una cara triste. – yo… yo creo en esas "tonterías" – agacha la cabeza, tragándose las próximas lagrimas que saldrían.

"**¡IDIOTA!"** Es lo que seguramente Inuyasha, su odioso MEDIO hermano le habría gritado de estar presente, para luego ser tacleado hacia el suelo por su novia irritante, Kagome. Pero vaya que tendría razón. Hacer llorar a Rin era un pecado que lo mandaría directo al infierno.

Suspiro. – **"Lo que me obligas a hacer, Rin" **Esta bien – la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, que por cierto, a diferencia de él, estaban llorosos. –Voy a pedir ese deseo de Navidad.

La sonrisa radiante de Rin volvió a su rostro. – Que alegría, Sesshomaru-sama! –y se abrazó a él.

Cerró los ojos inconscientemente, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Si Rin era feliz, valía la pena. Aun cuando tuviera que pasar por las mayores vergüenzas de su vida.

Sip, esta sería la "mejor" Navidad de todos.

¡Fin primer capítulo! Habrá como 2, 3 o 4 capítulos.

Espero me den comentarios constructivos, (destructivos, que sean menores, plis).

Recibo tomates, Ramen, a Sesshomaru, fuego, etc. Pero envuelto en un regalo ¿okey? ***guiño, guiño*.**

**Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws! **


	2. Preparando una fiesta navideña

Hola de nuevo! Aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic.

Ya paso la Navidad, pero igual terminare esto antes de que termine el mes.

El fic es para la actividad del mes de diciembre del foro "Siéntate", yo elegí el título y de ahí me inspire.

**Disclaimer:** "Inuyasha" y sus personajes, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo hice la historia de este fic.

**Aclaraciones: **

**-Ennegrecido y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Solo entre comillas: flash-back.

-Entre comillas y cursiva: recalcar una palabra o algo.

**_Capítulo 2:_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"−Solo tiene que escribir en una hoja de papel, un deseo que quiera que se cumpla entre el 25 de diciembre hasta el día de Año Nuevo. Para la medianoche de Navidad, debe quemar la hoja en un jardín bajo las estrellas, en un plato de cerámica. Luego las cenizas, las sopla al viento y solo debe esperar a que se cumpla− finalizo su explicación con una sonrisa".

Luego de que Rin le explicara cómo hacerlo, Sesshomaru se puso en la labor de pensar en su deseo. De eso ya varias semanas. Era ya 24 de diciembre.

Aun no tenía su deseo, y el plazo era hasta la medianoche del 24. Necesitaba tiempo. Pero al parecer su padre tenía otros cometidos.

− ¿Cómo que tengo que organizar la fiesta navideña? –se notaba la molestia en su voz, pero su expresión continuaba neutra.

−Así es, Sesshomaru.− hablo un hombre similar al peli plata, exceptuando que este tenía el cabello atado en una coleta alta, y aun siendo un hombre mayor, no se le notaban − Casi siempre lo organizamos yo y tu madre…−

−Madrastra− interrumpió Sesshomaru, arrugando algo el entrecejo. El mayor suspiro desganado.

−Ahora es tu madre, pero no voy a obligarte a que la llames de esa manera si no quieres− el menor no cambio su semblante. Decidió continuar− como decía, casi siempre lo organizamos yo e Izayoi, y las otras veces lo organiza tu MEDIO hermano – dijo adelantándose de la corrección de su hijo – Inuyasha. La idea de que este año fueras el organizador fue de su novia, Kagome.

¿Cómo no lo supo? , sabía que esa irritante mujer tenía que estar detrás de eso. Ella siempre diciendo que necesitaba relajarse, etc. Al parecer no entendía el término de _"¡no te metas donde no te llaman!"._

−Lo pensare – respondió dándose la vuelta.

−Le avisamos antes a Rin de esto – la mención de la joven lo detuvo en su caminar. Puso todo sus sentidos en alerta− Esta emocionada, quiere ayudar. Pero con la condición de hacerlo contigo. Además, es esta noche la fiesta.

**"Mierda"** pensó al instante. Su padre, y su círculo de conocidos, sabían sobre su cierta debilidad por Rin. A excepción de Jaken, su asistente personal, que no sabía leer ni el ambiente ni a las personas – está bien… lo hare junto con Rin− decidió al final, observando a su padre. Inu No Taisho sonrió, viendo su trabajo hecho.

Con un movimiento de mano, ambos se despidieron. El hombre mayor se quedó en el salón de su casa, y se sonrió.

−Quieras o no Sesshomaru, te ayudare. Tratándose de Rin, eres un inexperto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Inuyasha lo había llamado diciendo que su padre le aviso a Rin sobre su aceptación para organizar la fiesta navideña familiar.

_ "Familiar"_ se veía muy lejano para él. El primer golpe fue el divorcio de sus padres, el segundo golpe fue el matrimonio de su padre y su… mamá. Y el último y tercer golpe, fue el nacimiento del inútil de Inuyasha. Luego de ese último, esa palabra le era desconocida. Hasta que Rin apareció en su vida, tratándolo de una forma que ni siquiera Izayoi (siendo muy amorosa y maternal) podía hacerlo sentir tan bien.

Dejando eso de lado, llegando al lugar de la fiesta (la casa de invierno que tenía lejos de la ciudad) pudo observar la decoración exterior. Era precioso, con luces verdes, amarillas y rojas, cambiando de color simultáneamente, simplemente hermoso.

Entrando a la mansión, solo podía pensar una cosa. Nunca había visto algo muy… colorido e iluminado.

Había guirnaldas en las paredes, algunas luces colgando del techo, la mesa principal y algunas más pequeñas con manteles decorados navideños.

Ahora se preguntaba:** "que debería hacer yo ante eso?". **Porque era cierto. Rin había hecho ya el trabajo sola, que iba a hacer él ante esa perfección?

−Rin – hablo con un toque de asombro en su voz. La mencionada se encontraba colgando una guirnalda, apoyándose de una escalera. Escuchando como la llamaban, miro por encima de su hombro, encontrando a su amo.

−Ah! Hola Sesshomaru-sama –le sonrió dulcemente. Su cara cambio a una de duda− ¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone yo organizaría la fiesta.

Silencio total. Si Sesshomaru fuera más expresivo, caería _"estilo anime"._ Acaso lo habían… ¿engañado? Lo hicieron! Y de seguro tendrían su merecido por jugar con él.

−Estaba buscándote, –mintió – me dijeron que estabas aquí. Al parecer estas muy ocupada.

−Claro que sí, después de todo amo a la Navidad y cualquier cosa en la que pueda ser útil, me llena de regocijo − diciendo esas últimas palabras volvió a su labor, pero un pequeño paso hacia atrás fue suficiente para caer de espaldas.

Cerró los ojos esperando sentir un gran dolor de espalda y cabeza. Pero ese dolor no llego, gracias a que los brazos de una persona la atraparon. Abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo los ojos ámbar de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru había corrido directamente hacia su protegida, al verla caer. La atrapo, y de ahí no pudo quitar sus ojos de ella. Se veía tan frágil, tierna, se veía hermosa entre sus brazos.

**−"Como quisiera… como quisiera…−** se decía mentalmente, mientras inconscientemente, acercaba su cara a la suya−**…. Como quisiera…"**

Rin estaba estática, y observaba como sus caras se juntaban, aproximando sus labios.

−Se-Sesshomaru-sama..?− hablo con voz queda, sin parpadear y sintiendo su respiración cortarse.

**−"… como quisiera…besarte"−** con ese último pensamiento, sus labios ya se encontraban rozándose.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

***Sonido de suspenso*** CHAN CHAN!

Las/Los deje con la intriga, eh eh**~? ¬w¬**

Ya sé! El final fue algo cliché, pero ñah! Sin algo así, no habría romance… además me quede sin ideas ***se encoge de hombros***

Ya casi terminó este fic, el próximo capítulo es el último. Espero lo amen (no lo harán)!

Agregando, espero hayan pasado feliz navidad! Y me adelanto a desearles un feliz año nuevo!... otro año sola, celebrando otro "día negro" y sin recibir nada, para San Valentín … NO! A mí ni siquiera me importa si estoy sola, LIBERTAD! No**? XD**

Recibo tomates, Ramen, a Sesshomaru, fuego, etc. Pero envuelto en un regalo ¿okey? ***guiño, guiño*.**

**Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


	3. La fiesta: reunion extranjera (parte I)

***una luz ilumina un telón rojo de fondo, donde hay un micrófono. De pronto aparece una chica de 14 años, con un traje de militar prusiano. Toma el micrófono, y hace una prueba de sonido, y ya comprobado, la muchacha sonríe y mira al público***

Buenos días, tardes o noches! Damas y caballeros! Heme aquí para presentarles EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE "SESSHOMARU Y SU DESEO DE NAVIDAD! *Sonido de suspenso* Si pudiera describir el capítulo con palabras, serian: AMOR *CHAN!* MÚSICA *CHAN!* Y ASOMBROSIDAD! *CHAN CHANNNN* GRACIAS Y ESPERO AMEN ESTE FINAL! *baja del escenario y se escuchan los aplausos del público*

El fic es para la actividad del mes de diciembre del foro "Siéntate", yo elegí el título y de ahí me inspire.

**Disclaimer:** "Inuyasha" y sus personajes, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo hice la historia de este fic.

**Aclaraciones: **

**-Ennegrecido y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Solo entre comillas: flash-back.

-Entre comillas y cursiva: recalcar una palabra o algo.

**Advertencia:** En este capítulo, estará la aparición de 6 personajes de otro anime** (especificando "Hetalia") **pero eso sí, serán personajes fundamentales en el capítulo.

**_Capítulo 3._**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sus labio se encontraban rozándose y hubiera sido el beso perfecto….como dije, HUBIERA.

El sonido de un celular los interrumpe, volviendo a la realidad a ambos. Sesshomaru deja rápidamente en el suelo a Rin, quien estaba muy incómoda y se rascaba con nerviosismo la cabeza (sin mencionar sus mejillas coloradas), mientras que el de ojos ámbar contestaba rápidamente su celular.

−Diga –contesto con molestia enmarcada en su voz, pero desviando su mirada de la de Rin.

−Sesshomaru –la voz de su padre, eso lo hace fruncir más el ceño− sé que debes estar ocupado –era su imaginación, o había un toque de picardía en su voz?− pero necesito que vayas a una reunión ahora!

−Estoy de vacaciones –respondió sin cambiar su tono de voz.

−Lo sé, pero fue algo de última hora. Inuyasha y yo estamos ocupados, y esperamos que tú nos ayudes.

− ¿Esperamos? –enarco una ceja. Eso sonaba a manada, y sabía que su padre se refería a si mismo, ya que conociendo a Inuyasha, este no le pediría su ayuda.

−Bueno, más bien yo− ¡lotería! De verdad conocía a ese "engendro" que debería llamar hermano− además… son de relaciones internacionales, y tú te llevas mejor con los extranjeros.

Ahh~. Debió imaginarlo. Y era verdad, la pura y santa verdad. Su padre y hermano se llevaban mejor con personas de su misma costumbre, pero eran inexpertos con los extranjeros, no conocían bien los otros países. En cambio él, hubo un tiempo en el que estuvo con su madre en diferentes partes del mundo. Conocía todo de todo el mundo. Cuando de relaciones internacionales se tratase, a él lo llamaban.

− ¿Hola? ¿Sesshomaru?− la voz de su padre a través del celular lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

−Voy en camino− cortó la llamada luego de dar su respuesta. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes miro a la estática chica− Rin− por primera vez luego del incidente, ella lo miro, y las palabras se trabaron para el albino. Finalmente dijo: − nos vemos en la fiesta – no espero a que la chica hablara para salir de la mansión.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Conducía rápidamente hacia el edificio donde trabajaba "Taisho incorporation". Eran las 16:00 hrs. La fiesta era a las 20:00 hrs, y agregando que aún no tenía el deseo. **"Estoy jodido, bien jodido". **

En fin, ya había llegado al edificio. Subió en el ascensor, hasta el último edificio. Salió del ascensor, y entro a la oficina de reuniones. Ahí se encontraban 5 personas. Sus características daban a conocer que eran del continente europeo, del sector nórdico.

Apenas repararon en su presencia se dirigieron a él para saludarlo como se debía: con un apretón de manos.

Quien lo recibió primero, fue una mujer rubia de ojos violetas, que al igual que su sonrisa, eran cálidos y amables.

−Un placer conocerlo, señor Sesshomaru. Su padre nos avisó que vendría. Me presento, soy Helena Vӓinӓmöinen, vengo por parte de Finlandia –estrecha cálidamente su mano.

Le siguió otra mujer, que tenía el cabello de un rubio un poco más claro llegando casi a lo albino, que estaba recogido por un broche con forma de cruz al lado de su oreja, además tenía un extraño rulo flotante. Sus ojos eran azules, pero fríos y casi vacíos. A diferencia de la otra mujer, mostraba una cara seria.

−Rebekka Bondevik. Noruega – dijo dándole un rápido apretón de manos.

Luego continúo otra mujer, que más bien parecía muy joven. Era albina, ojos violetas, y al igual que la segunda, una mirada mortalmente seria.

−Anna Steilsson. De Islandia− como la anterior, le dio un rápido apretón.

Rápidamente, le siguió un hombre rubio de cabello alborotado, ojos azules y sonrisa radiante.

−Un gusto, Sessho! –tomo su mano y le dio un fuerte apretón, para luego agitarlo, sorprendiendo en parte al albino− soy Mathias Køhler, de Dinamarca, el país que es el Rey del Norte de Europa− el danés no noto la mirada de molestia del ojiambarino. Recibió un pequeño golpe en el hombro por parte de la noruega, este dirigió su mirada a la mujer y se puso a su lado.

Para el final, estaba un hombre alto que lo superaba en centímetros, rubio de ojos azules que estaban ocultos tras unos anteojos. Cara estoica y estirada, y podría decirse que daba miedo.

−Berwald Oxenstierna, de Suecia –dijo con un acento del que apenas noto las palabras que decía. Coincidencia que vivió dos años en Suecia, y aprendió el acento (y la escritora no sabe escribir el acento). Se dieron un apretón firme y corto.

−Creo que debemos empezar la reunión – hablo Sesshomaru, invitándolos a sentarse en la mesa directiva, en la cual todos accedieron.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

−Con esto podemos finalizar la reunión –dijo la mujer del broche, mientras le daba un pequeño golpe al hombro al danés que no paraba de moverse en el asiento. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, y Sesshomaru saco su celular para revisarlo. _"33 llamadas perdidas de Jaken. 2 de su padre. 1 mensaje de Inuyasha". _Rodó los ojos por las llamadas de Jaken. No le tomo atención a la llamada de su padre, pero si el mensaje de Inuyasha. Lo abrió y decía:

_"¡¿DONDE ESTAS IDIOTA?! La fiesta esta por empezar y TÚ todavía no llegas! Apresúrate!"_

Como quería golpearlo en ese momento. Miro su reloj, y vio que ya eran las 19:30. **"¿Tanto se ha extendido la reunión?" **pensó incrédulo.

El sonido de un golpe seco causo que su vista saliera del celular y se dirigiera hacia el ruido. Sus ojos tornaron una expresión de sorpresa, al ver como la noruega tenia sujeta la corbata del danés y este tenía su cabeza estampada contra la mesa emitiendo algunos gemido de dolor.

−Pero Noru~! Duele~! –decía el nórdico con lagrimitas en los ojos, levantando su cabeza, pero sintiendo como le tiraban de la corbata, gimiendo de dolor.

−No me llames Noru, anko –decía la mujer sin ningún cambio de voz.

Todo el show fue visto por Sesshomaru, que no sabía cómo reaccionar, hasta que sintió una risa detrás de él. Se giró elegantemente, y vio a la finlandesa reír. Esta lo miro al sentirse observada.

−Descuide, eso casi siempre pasa. Rebekka casi siempre busca una excusa para golpearlo.

− ¿Por qué? –pregunto extrañado.

−Porque Mathias es una molestia para ella desde que son niños.

− ¿Así que se conocen desde mucho antes? –se atrevió a preguntar.

−Exacto. Rebekka y Anna son hermanas biológicas, no creo que deba explicar porque son de diferentes países –Sesshomaru afirmo silenciosamente− Mathias, Berwald y yo somos sus amigos, somos casi una familia en realidad –sonrió al terminar su explicación.

−Hmph− era suficiente, pero aun así tenía otra duda – ¿porque lo golpeo?

−Ah! Eso es porque Rebekka escribía su deseo de Navidad y Mathias quería observar.

¡Por Kami! Gracias a Helena pudo recordarlo. Debe escribirlo. Pero antes de reaccionar, siente una mirada penetrante atravesándolo. Mira por sobre su hombro disimuladamente y ve al sueco mirarlo terroríficamente. Y analizando la mirada, pudo sentir que la conocía.

Recordando…analizando…recapitulando…BINGO! Pero…. Oh por Dios…esa mirada es igual… a la…

**−"mía"** **–**pensó impresionado. Fría, penetrante, agregando algo de odio y… ¿celos? Ya había visto esos celos antes.

Analizando el porqué de los celos, tan solo tuvo que observar a quien aun seguía a su lado: Helena.

Por los dioses! ¿Acaso el señor Oxenstierna estaba enamorado de la señorita Vӓinӓmöinen?

Debió presentirlo, este nunca le quito la mirada a la ojivioleta, y esta reía incomoda por ser observada de esa manera.

Decidió acercarse al señor Oxenstierna, pero este se le adelanto en su acción.

− ¿Qué hacía con la Helena? –los celos se le notaban hasta en la voz, pero claro disimulaba bien. Lo noto por la experiencia.

−Solo me explico por qué la señorita Bondevik trató al señor Køhler de esa forma.

−Se lo merece –respondió sin más. Enarco una ceja. Ya había dos personas que sentían molestia por el rubio despeinado. Las otras dos no parecían sentirla.

−Y de paso, usted señor Oxenstierna, me aclaro que tiene sentimientos por la señorita Vӓinӓmöinen –el sueco se paralizo por un instante al verse descubierto – hay algo mal con eso?

El sueco desvía la mirada con vergüenza (ni se le nota) y un leve sonrojo (que se le veía extraño) y decidió hablar: − la amó desde que somos niños. Siempre le decía que era mi esposa. Ella siempre es tan cariñosa y cálida, y su sonrisa me ilumina el día –la descripción de la mujer se le hacía familiar…mmm... ¿pero de dónde? (yo: Sessho, luego te quejas de que Jaken es despistado ¬ ¬) − también me ayuda a cuidar a mi hijo.

− ¿tiene un hijo?− pregunto con curiosidad.

−adoptado. Es británico, y sus hermanos mayores no le prestan atención –asiente silenciosamente− hasta él le dice "mamá" por la forma en que lo trata. Quisiera no ser tan cobarde y pedirle ser mi esposa en serio.

− ¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?

−Porque como usted pudo darse cuenta de mis sentimiento por Helena, yo me doy cuenta de lo mismo –ahora él era el que se quedaba estático− quizás debería hacer lo que yo no he podido hacer, y decirle que la ama. No se acobarde – no lo aceptaría públicamente, pero tenía razón.

−Lo tomare en cuenta− finalizo.

No se volvieron a hablar, ya que era la hora de retirarse. La voz de Mathias interrumpió el silencio.

− ¡Oye Sessho! Tu padre nos invitó a la fiesta que harán hoy! También invito a otros amigos tuyos! – ¡Alto! No se refería a…− me dijo que eran amigos que hiciste cuando viajabas. Me dijo que ellos le dijeron que quieren verte. Y Hey! Nos vemos en la fiesta! –dijo antes de recibir un coscorrón en la cabeza.

−Anko, cállate− Rebekka entro en acción. Un suspiro de Anna, que sorprendentemente salió corriendo de la oficina, seguida de Rebekka que tenía una expresión de determinación en su rostro que daba miedo.

Miro a Helena pidiendo explicaciones, y está riendo nerviosa se las dio: − Rebekka siempre le insiste en que la llame "hermana mayor", no lo ha hecho desde que eran niñas. Se lo ha pedido desde que dejo de llamarla así. Es terrorífica cuando insiste, créame – y luego salió seguida del sueco. El danés se fue del último, sobándose su cabeza.

Quería tirarse de ese piso. No solo debía lidiar con su "familia" (para ese año los acompañaba su madre, Irasue), ahora sus amigos estaban ahí y lo avergonzarían frente a Rin.

Temía por la seguridad de él, y principalmente la de Rin.

**"Será una larga noche"** pensó, antes de cerrar la puerta de la sala.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Revise como me quedaría el capítulo, y me iba quedar muy laaaaarrrgggoooooo Al final, decidí dividirlo en dos partes. La próxima parte habrá menciones de otros personajes y la participación especial del sexto personaje misterioso.

***le pasan una hoja con algo escrito***

**MOMENTO DE LA PROPAGANDA: **Las clases de Historia te parecen aburridas? ¿Sin sentido? Pues aquí está la solución! Vean el anime "Hetalia"! Una nueva forma de ver la Historia, y también de forma graciosa! Frases como: "hecho en China", "invasión a las regiones de X país", "4 de julio" te harán taldearte o reírte como loca, y en el último caso **(4 de julio) **llorar como magdalena! Además, sabrás más de la materia que nadie! Tiene 5 temporadas, la sexta en camino! Cada capítulo dura 5 minutos! No lo pienses! VEELO YA!

***momento propaganda: off***

**Última parte:** 31 de diciembre **(justo en el plazo de la actividad).**

Recibo tomates, Ramen, a Sesshomaru, fuego, etc. Pero envuelto en un regalo ¿okey? ***guiño, guiño*.**

**Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
